


The Talent Show

by VictoryanBladeFair



Series: Sour Wolf is my Spirit Animal [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, I really don't know what other tags to put, Oneshot, Stiles Stilinski Has a Sister, allison is alive, mentioned Derek Hale - Freeform, reader sings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoryanBladeFair/pseuds/VictoryanBladeFair
Summary: Imagine that you're Stiles's younger sister and you participate at the school's talent show. No one from the pack knows and they find out when you get on stage to perform a song.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on my imagines blog on Tumblr (direct link to the post➔ [imagine-our-fandoms](http://imagine-our-fandoms.tumblr.com/post/152810069231/requested-by-calpalkenzie-can-you-do-a-teen))
> 
>  
> 
> _“Can you do a Teen Wolf imagine where the reader is Stiles younger sister and she sings in the talent show? The whole pack is there to see one of their friends in the show but didn’t know the reader is preforming too ( pack including Isaac, Liam Kira and Allison )”_
> 
>  
> 
> Note: I didn’t know which song to use but this morning I heard on the radio “Lies” by Marina and the Diamonds, and it just made me picture this whole scene in my head. Hope it’s not too angsty..? It should have a happy ending anyway! If you haven’t heard the acoustic version of this song, you can listen to it here: [Lies by Marina and the Diamonds](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hig5uLy2fe0).

You’ve been trying for days to tell Stiles that you planned on participating the upcoming talent show at school, but every time you were about to say it, something would just go wrong. “But, Stiles, it’s important.”

He would sigh defeated and look at you in the eyes. “I know, sis, but now it’s not the time.” And just like that, he’d always take off to meet with the pack.

No, you weren’t jealous of the time he spent with the pack, you were just worried that they were up to something dangerous, but you really had hoped to ask your brother to come at the talent show to see you perform.

Allison strolled down the hallway at school with Lydia, Malia and Kira. She noticed you leaning awkwardly against a locker, watching while Stiles was leaving in a hurry. She called you by your name and you turned around, seeing the four girls ready to leave, with their bags on their shoulders.

“Is everything alright?” Allison asked you, but you just shrugged.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” You lied with a sting in your chest. “Gotta go now. Bye.” You fixed your bag on your shoulder and quickly left the hallway to go and rehearse your performance at the auditorium.

Malia scrunched her nose. “By her scent she doesn’t seem ok, more like anxious.”

“And disappointed.” Added Kira.

Lydia’s phone buzzed and the read the message. “We should go, the guys are waiting for us.”

At the meeting, which happened to take place at Derek’s lost, who kindly let the pack use it as their HQ, Scott, Stiles and Isaac were waiting for the girls to arrive. It didn’t pass much time before all of them were together.

“Where’s Liam? I thought he’d make it to the meeting.” Scott asked the group of friends.

Isaac, who was playing with his phone on the couch, answered him. “He told me that he’s helping Mason with his performance for tonight’s talent show.”

“Oh, yeah, the magic tricks…” Scott nodded, remembering that they planned on going to watch the show.

Stiles chuckled, ready to spill some sarcasm. “Let’s just hope that when the tricks don’t works, he’s at least learned how to disappear magically, like ninjas.” His grin faltered when he received bad looks. “Come one, people, I was just joking.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “Okay, we’re going to the talent show as good friends would do and we’ll cheer for them.”

 

You were so nervous, trying to dry your sweaty hands by rubbing them against the fabric of your dress, your heart was pumping so hard you thought that you might faint before your turn. Backstage, you peeked at the stage. where two of your classmates from biology were fruit carving, and let’s be honest, it looked like a disaster and the judges were bored.

“Hey!” A familiar voice whispered behind you, making you jump scared. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” Liam peeked at the stage and sighed. “I’m so gonna die out there thanks to Mason.”

“Yeah, hopefully it’ll happen after the performance…” You murmured to yourself.

“What?” Liam asked you. “You’re performing too?” You nodded nervously. “Good luck, then. We’re next.” You wished them good luck and waited for your turn.

 

“Not to be negative, but this isn’t going too well.” Stiles whispered to his friends halfway through the performance of Mason and Liam. Liam, who played as an assistant, held a hat in his hands, while Mason, the magician, twirled a fake wand over the hat, saying that he’d pull out a bunny, but when he reached inside with his left hands, there was nothing inside. Instead, the hat on his head moved, causing him to paralyze for a moment.

“Sorry, wrong hat!” He laughed while bending forward to take off his hat, in which there was a white bunny. Only a few people in the audience laughed, the rest was silent.

“Please tell me this agonizing act is over.” Stiles pleaded dramatically. The bunny in Mason’s hands freed itself, ending on the floor and hopping away, while the audience laughed for good this time and both Liam and Mason awkwardly left the stage after a bow, to catch the animal.

“Stiles, isn’t that your father?” Isaac asked pointing at a man sitting next to Scott’s mother.

Scott furrowed his brow too and noticed his mother. “Yeah, and that’s my mom… What are they doing here?”

 

Moment before going out on stage, your phone buzzed in the pocket of your sweater and you pulled it out.

_Dad: *Keep calm and break a leg!*_

You giggled happily at the message and felt much better, confident that you’d do great. You went out on the stage, your knees trembling and your eyes blinded by the lights. Some people cheered in the audience, you could hear your father’s voice, what you didn’t know was that Stiles and the rest of the pack were, shocked to see you standing there behind a microphone.

“Did you know that your sister was performing too?” Allison asked Stiles, but he was too confused to reply. 

But seeing your father sitting in the audience meant that he knew and Stiles didn’t. He shook his head. “Hell no.”

A soft piano played in the background and you began singing, your nervousness slowly fading away, your silvery voice full of emotion.

_You’re never gonna love me, so what’s the use?_  
_What’s the point in playing a game you’re gonna lose?_  
_What’s the point in saying you love me like a friend?_  
_What’s the point in saying it’s never gonna end?_

No soul dared to move or whisper while you were performing your song, it was so emotional that many started to cry, including your father and your brother.

_You’re too proud to say that you’ve made a mistake_  
_You’re a coward ‘til the end_  
_I don’t wanna admit that we’re not gonna fit_  
_No, I’m not the type that you like_  
_Why don’t we just pretend?_

Your brother was so proud of you, he felt stupid when he realized that you tried to tell him many times, but he just didn’t stop to listen. Stiles made a mental note to apologize to you later.

_Lies, don’t wanna know, don’t wanna know, oh_  
_I can’t let you go, can’t let you go, oh_  
_I just want it to be perfect_  
_To believe it’s all been worth the fight_  
_Lies, don’t wanna know, don’t wanna know, oh_

When your performance finished, everyone in the audience stood up and clapped their hands, whistling and cheering for you. You were about to start crying from all the happiness you felt.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. I might write a part two if there are enough requests, either here or here [imagine-our-fandoms](http://imagine-our-fandoms.tumblr.com/) ( ~~though I'd prefer on tumblr~~ )
> 
> Constructive criticism is well accepted.


End file.
